Curly Top
by ScorpionsAngel2009
Summary: Wealthy Edward Masen becomes charmed with a curly-haired orphan and her pretty older sister Bella and arranges to adopt both under the alias of "Mr. Cullen" As he spends more time with them, he soon finds himself falling in love with Bella.
1. Getting Into Trouble

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Twilight Orphanage

ES POV

It was the end of another long day at the orphanage where me and my big sister Bella were living. It was bedtime now, and all the other children and I were dressed in our nightgowns. Mrs. Cope was one of the ladies that worked at the orphanage and watched over us. She was very sweet, and we all liked her a lot. There was also Mrs. Volturi; no one liked her. She was mean and hateful to us.

Once we got upstairs, we got on our knees and said our prayers.

" Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take. God bless Mrs. Volturi. God bless Mrs. Cope, and God bless the trustees. Please make us good children forever and ever, Amen," we all prayed.

Once our prayers were said, we climbed into our beds and said goodnight to Mrs. Cope, who turned out the lights and left us for the night. Once the lights were out, I thought of something else I wanted to pray about, so I got on my knees beside my bed again. I folded my hands under my chin, closed my eyes, and began to pray again.

"God bless my sister Bella; Amen. Please take very good care of my duck and my pony. Please see that they don't get pneumonia," I prayed.

I stopped, when I heard my pony whinny outside. I got up and looked out the window. There was my pony outside in the pouring rain. I named him Spunky. He was solid black and I loved him so. I knocked on the window to get his attention. He was a trained pony, and understood my hand motions. I told him to come to the door, so he did. Me and some of the other girls went to the door and let him inside. He was soaking wet, as we led him upstairs to our room. He shook himself off and sprinkled me with water too. That made us all giggle.

While we were in the hall, we heard Mrs. Cope getting up. The other girls ran upstairs and I hid with Spunky under the stairs until Mrs. Cope was gone. I ran back upstairs an got in bed; Spunky followed me.

"Spunky," I said, as he walked over to me.

The other girls gathered around and were giggling loudly. I put my finger to my lips and shushed them.

"Shhh, you'll get me in trouble," I told them.

I began drying Spunky off.

"What you need, Spunky, is a hot lemonade," I told him.

That made the girls giggle loudly again. I was afraid we were going to get caught.

"Will you be quiet?" I asked them, as I continued to dry Spunky off.

"Spunky, do you like the superintendent?" I asked him.

He hook his head no.

"Do you like Mrs. Cope?" I asked, and he nodded yes.

"Do you like the trustees?" I asked, and he shook his head no.

"Do you like me, Spunky?" I asked, and he nodded yes.

I wrapped hy arms around him and hugged him.

SC POV

It had taken me awhile to get to sleep last night, but I finally made it. I could have sworn I kept hearing the children moving around and talking. I thought I also heard other noises, but when I had looked, I didn't see anything. I settled down and fell asleep.

The next morning, I awoke to a beautiful day. I got up and dressed for the day. I was in front of the mirror adjusting the bun on the back of my head, when Mrs. Volturi knocked and entered my room.

"Oh good morning," she said upon entering.

"Good morning," I said returning her greeting.

I know the children thought her to be hard and mean woman, but she really did have a heart under her hard exterior.

"Nothing must be allowed to go wrong today. Absolutely nothing; the trustees are visiting us today. I want to make the best impression possible, especially on our newest and wealthiest trustee, Mr. Edward Masen," she explained.

I had not a clue who she was talking about, until she held out the morning paper. There on the front page was a picture of our newest benefactor. His father had passed away and left him his entire estate.

"You see there, Mr. Masen is our richest trustee and he's coming here today for the first time. If he's really pleased with what he sees, I believe he will double his donation to us for the upcoming year," she said excitedly.

"Oh, how wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly!" she replied.

Looking at the time, it was seven a.m.; it was time to call the children to get up. I made my way to their dorm room.

Upon entering the girls room, I was surprised to find little Elizabeth Swan's pony in one of the beds. I made my over to Elizabeth's bed and sat down.

She was a sweet child, but very precocious She was only 5 years old while her sister Bella was 18. Both girls had come to the orphanage about two years ago. Their parents had been killed in an automobile accident and left their children with no family,so they became wards of the state. Bella being old enough to be on her own works at the orphanage. She doesn't want to be separated from her sister, so she earns her keep by doing chores. She's a very sweet and lovely girl also.


	2. Punishment

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

ES POV

I was awakened quickly the next morning by Mrs. Cope. She was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Elizabeth Swan! What do you have to say for yourself?" she asked pointing over to the bed beside me. I looked and there was Spunky. He was tugging the cover up over him with his teeth.

"Ohhh my goodness!" I exclaimed.

I knew I was in trouble again. After I was dressed, I was sent to wait outside Mrs. Volturi's office. I was watching as the other girls made their way into the dining room, when Mrs. Volturi came out of her office.

I gulped, when I saw the angry look on her face.

"Elizabeth Swan, come into my office. At once," she snapped at me.

I slid out of the chair and followed her into the room with my head bowed. I really didn't see what all the fuss was about. It was raining so hard last night and I didn't want Spunky to get sick, so I brought him inside. What was so wrong about that?

Once we were closed up in her office, she stood leaning against her desk with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Elizabeth, this is the second time in a month that you have been called into my office," she said.

"Yes ma'am," said quietly.

"The last time you were here, your sister Bella was also brought before me. You both admitted at that time that you had been singing and dancing without permission," she said.

"Yes ma'am, I replied with my lips trembling.

I was trying hard to be brave and not cry. Bella didn't like it when I cried because it made her sad too. I didn't like it when Bella was sad.

"Do you know why you are here this time?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," I replied.

"Then tell me why," she told me.

I thought for a minute then I spoke.

"Don't you know?" I asked her and wondered why adults always did ask you why you did something.

She cleared her throat.

"Quiet. Now, Elizabeth, tell me why you are here," she said.

I paused for a minute before answering.

"Because I took a pony to bed with me," I told her.

"Child, you are absolutely uncontrollable!" she said flapping her hands.

i watched as she walked behind her desk with big wide eyes.

"Yes ma'am," I said.

"Elizabeth, I am well aware that your late father and mother were in theatrical profession and that you therefore came to this home with no concept of discipline. Under the circumstances I have made every allowance for you, but when you bring animals into the dormitory I must act," she snapped.

"That's what my daddy and mommy used to do!" I said excitedly.

"What?" she asked as if not believing what I said.

"Act," I told her with a wide grin.

"Don't be impudent. Now, your pony and your duck will be sold immediately," she told me.

I felt tears come to my eyes when she said that.

"Please, Mrs. Volturi, please! I'll be good, but don't take Spunky away from me and my poor little duck," I begged.

"And why not?" she asked.

"Because my pony and my duck are not just ordinary animals. My mommy and my daddy teached them to do tricks on the stage," I told her.

I was trying so hard to her not to sell my animals. They were gifts from my mommy and daddy and they were special to me. Except for Bella, they were the only family I had left.

"And just what is your duck trained to do?" she asked.

"Oh my duck does a wonderful trick; my duck can lay an egg," I replied.

"And just what is wonderful about that?" she asked.

"Well, can you lay an egg?" I asked with my eyes wide.

Mrs. Volturi got all choked up again and hd to clear her throat again. She sure seemed to have to do that a lot.

"Oh excuse me," I said realizing I had probably said the wrong thing.

"Elizabeth, I have decided to get rid of your pony and your duck; they will be sent away this morning," she said.

"Yes ma'am," I said while struggling to hold back my tears.

"No sniveling, now," she told me as I slid off the chair.

"Yes ma'am," I said, as I opened the door.

"What?" she said.

"No ma'am," I said, as I walked out the door.

I ran to find Bella; she was in the kitchen. I crawled up in her lap and buried my face in her neck and cried.

"There here now, baby, don't cry," she pleaded with me.

"Bella, don't let them; please don't let them send Spunky and my duck away," I pleaded.

"Oh, darling. Now, listen to me, dear, listen very carefully to what I'm going to tell you," Bella told me, as she continued to rock me.

"Alright, Bella," I said, as I looked up into her face.

"Spunky would be very unhappy, if he saw you crying wouldn't he?" she asked.

"I spose so," I answered back.

"You don't want to make him unhappy do you?" she asked.

"Oh no," I answered quickly.

That thought made me sad too.

"Alright then, when it comes time to say goodbye to Spunky, you'll have to be just as brave as brave can be;so you can make him brave too. See?" she explained.

"Spunky and I are such awfully good friends," I told her and laid my head down her shoulder again.

"I know, dear," she said, as she rocked me some more.

"Alright, Bella, I'll try to be brave about Spunky and my duck," I told her.

it wasn't going to be easy though. I would miss them terribly and I knew they would miss me too.

"Good for you," she said with a smile then asked me if I wanted to help her get lunch.

I loved that idea because I liked to make good things to eat and I especially liked to eat them.


	3. Infraction

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

BS POV

It was lunchtime and all the children were gathered in the dining room. While we were waiting on our guests, I told Elizabeth to sing for the other children. I began playing a tune, while she sang.

"Animal crackers in my soup  
>Monkeys and rabbits loop the loop<br>Gosh oh gee but I have fun  
>Swallowing animals one by one<br>In every bowl of soup I see  
>Lions and Tigers watching me<br>I make 'em jump right through a hoop  
>Those animal crackers in my soup<br>When I get hold of the big bad wolf  
>I just push him under to drown<br>Then I bite him in a million bits  
>And I gobble him right down<br>When their inside me where its dark  
>I walk around like Noahs Arc<br>I stuff my tummy like a goop  
>With animal crackers in my soup<br>Animal crackers in my soup  
>Do funny things to me<br>They make me think my neighbourhood  
>Is a big menagerie<br>For instance there's our Janitor  
>His name is Mr Klein<br>And when he Hollers at us kids  
>He reminds me of a Lion<br>The Grocer is so big and fat  
>He has a big moustache<br>He looks just like a Walrus  
>Just before he takes a splash...," she stopped singing.<p>

I looked around to see why and there were our guests standing in the doorway.

"Ohhh my goodness!" she exclaimed frightened.

I stood up and put my arm around her; I held her close, as we both stared into a few disapproving faces.

EM POV

The other trustees and I had been touring the facilities and grounds of the orphanage all morning; we had made it back inside, and were headed to the dining room to have lunch. When we arrived and entered, there was the most adorable little girl standing up in her chair singing and dancing.

She was the most adorable child I had ever laid eyes on. There was also the most beautiful young woman standing beside her. I was completely captivated by the two of them. The young woman had been playing the piano. I had always had an affinity for that particular instrument myself.

Caius Lombardi, a mean and crotchety old man; he was also another trustee who began pitching a tantrum at the scene before him.

"Singing in the dining room? Madame, is this the kind of manners you teach them?" he asked Mrs. Volturi with an outraged tone.

"Why of course not, Mr. Lombardi, they've been told they must be quiet at mealtime," she replied trying to placate him.

"Oh they've been told have they? Well just telling them doesn't seem to be good enough. Perhaps a bit of real discipline wouldn't do them any harm," he said looking at the two frightened girls.

I had a feeling this type of thing happened regularly here. As the wealthiest member of the board, I would not stand for these unfortunate children to be treated like this. It was already a tragedy that they had no parent to love and care for them; they should not have to deal with such a small happiness being taken away from them. My heart went out to the two girls, as he marched stiffly over to them and got in their faces.

"Have you been told not to sing in the dining room?" he asked sharply.

"Yes sir," the little one answered timidly.

"Then why do you do it? You're a bad and wicked child. You know that don't you?" he snapped at her.

"She isn't a bad or wicked child; she's just a baby. She was making the children laugh; besides it wasn't her fault. I told her to sing or the children," the older girl answered with her eyes spitting fire.

Seeing that fire in her eyes did something to me. Frankly it turned me on and made the young woman even more beautiful. It made me glad the children had someone to stand up for them.

"And just who are you, young woman? Are you and orphan too?", Caius asked.

"Yes sir," she replied with her eyes on the floor.

I saw pain flash in them and it was like a knife to my heart to see a woman so young and so beautiful to know of suck pain and loss.

"And what right have you to be here living on charity at your age?" Caius barked.

I was ready to reach out and strangle him for being so mean and hateful. I watched, as shame and embarrassment flashed across her lovely face. It made me want to take her in my arms and comfort her. I waned to let her know someone cared about her and the losses she had suffered.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing here. I scrub the floors and make the beds. I wash, iron, and cook from six in the morning until nine at night," the woman answered with an air indigence and even more fire flashed in her eyes.

Yes, I must know more about this spirited and fiery young woman. She had my head spinning and my heart pounding.

"Quiet!" Caius barked.

"I won't be quiet. You're a mean and hateful man to frighten little children," she told him.

I was stunned, but pleasantly so. I made up my mind I would find a way to find out more about this young woman and the little curly headed child who was singing.

"Bella, I want you to report to my office after the meeting," Mrs. Volturi said.

Again Bella's eyes were full of sadness. At least now I knew her name, and it suited her perfectly. She was absolutely stunning to look at. Her pale complexion was completely unblemished; her eyes were a soft chocolate brown. I swore I could see her soul in them. Her hair was long and hung in curls down her back and over her shoulders. Captivating was the only way to describe her.

"The rest of you will go to the main yard and wait there until it's time for inspection by our dear trustees," Mrs. Volturi told the other children.

"Yes, Mrs. Volturi," the children answered in unison then turned and made their way out of the room.

When Bella thought she was alone, she sat down and leaned on the piano; her face was buried in the crook of her arms. My heart broke at how defeated she suddenly looked. I wanted to comfort her so badly, as I stood in the doorway watching her body shake with her sobbing cries.

"Aren't you going to join us, Mr. Masen?" Mrs. Volturi asked ass he passed me on the way to her office.

"What? Oh yes, of course the meeting of the trustees," I said.

"Of course, she replied.

I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts of Bella that I had already forgotten about the meeting.

"Would you mind beginning without me? I would like to look about the place a few minutes by myself," I said, while never taking my eyes off of Bella.

"But we have so many important matters to attend..." she said before I cut her off.

"I'll join you in a few minutes, if you don't mind," I stated in tone that she could in no way dismiss my underlying meaning.

"Well of course," she said in a surprised tone.

I think my abrupt attitude had gotten the best of her a minute ago. I didn't care; I was determined to speak to Bella alone.

Mrs. Volturi took her leave and I made my way across the room to where Bell was. I laid my hand on her shoulder.

"She isn't wicked.." she trailed off, as she looked up at me.

Tears had subsided now, and she smiled at me. It was like the sun had come out from behind the clouds to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, as she started to rise from her seat.

I placed my gently on he shoulder again and guided her back down.

"Please, don't get up. I just wanted to tell you how much I admired your spunk in standing up for that adorable youngster as you did," I told her.

Her eyes lit up, and she smiled tenderly; it made my heart sing.

"She didn't mean any harm," she told me.

"Of course she didn't mean any harm. I don't think singing that song was such a terrible crime either. I enjoyed it, and I enjoyed your playing too," I said giving her my best and warmest smile.

Bella returned the smile with one of her own.

"Thank you very much," she said.

"Tell me; where in the world did that youngster pick up such a charming song?" I asked, as I took a seat close to Bella.

"I write them," she admitted shyly.

Truly a woman after my own heart, but she didn't even know it.

"You write music?" I asked pleasantly surprised.

"Well if you can call it music," she replied with a big, bright smile.

"I call it delightful music. Look here, would you promise not to give me away if I made a terrible confession?" I asked her half joking.

Her eyebrow went up, and she seemed very interested in hearing what I had to say.

"Well, yes of course," she answered with a slight giggle that I found completely adorable.

"Well the deep dark secret in my life is that I compose a bit of music now and then myself," I told her with a chuckle.

"But isn't it fun getting the melody and then finding just the right words for it?" she asked with excitement.

I knew then we had one great passion in common; I wanted to find out more about Bella and see what else we had in common.

"Great. You know the happiest days in my life were those days I spent studying music under Professor Benjamin Brushard in Volterra Italy," I told her.

"Oh those must have been happy days," she stated with a look of longing on her face.

"Ahh, but that isn't all of it. I loved the people in those Italian towns. They're so proud because their music is the music of the world. It seems most everyone in those quaint little villages has sort of a hello neighbor smile; they love the simple things in life," I told her.

BS POV

I was stunned and amazed to look up into the face of such a handsome stranger. He was quite possibly the most handsome man I had ever seen, and I didn't even know his name yet. I wanted to though; there was something about his smile and the kind look in his eyes when he looked at me. I didn't see the look of a man who looked down on people because they weren't of the same status in life.

I was even more amazed when we began having a conversation about music and composing. Ever word from his lips fascinated me. The sound of his velvet voice was so comforting to my rattled nerves. I can't even describe how I felt when he told me that he was glad I stood up for Elizabeth.

I loved that he seemed to share my passion for music too. I could tell by just talking to him he was a man of the world. He had worldly experience and wisdom. It makes me wonder how old he was exactly. I knew from the way he was dressed he was at least in his mid thirties.

"The simple things in life, that almost sounds like the words of a song," I said cheerfully.

Music always cheered me up when I was feeling blue.

"I'll remember the suggestion. Perhaps someday they might make song. Will you do me a great favor?" he asked.

"Certainly," replied.

"After all this business stuff is over and taken care, will play some of that beautiful music?" he asked making me blush.

"If you'd like to hear it and Mrs. Volturi...," he cut me off.

"I asked to," he said.

"Alright," I answered with a giggle and a smile.

"Until later then, hmm?" he asked.

"Hmmm, I replied and smiled at the thoughts of spending more time with this wonderful, kind and sweet man.

I watched as he rose from his chair and left the room. I knew it was silly but I missed his presence immediately.


	4. Trustees Meeting

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

EM POV

The meeting was already underway, but I didn't really mind my time had been well spent talking with Bella. I am glad I came in when I did though the matters that I as really interested in were being gone over.

Caius was going over the books and a list of things the orphanage had requested. I could already tell he and I were not going to get along at all.

"And what's this item, sand boxes and swings?" he barked.

"It's such a problem keeping the little ones occupied," Mrs. Cope answered.

I liked her immediately. I could tell she was a warm and loving woman, who had a soft spot for kids.

"When I was young, we didn't have a play problem; because we didn't have time to play," Caius said.

That was the problem, he'd obviously never been a child and couldn't identify with these children who'd already lost more than they would ever have.

"Denied!" he snapped and moved onto the next item.

I would never understand what harm it could possibly do to give these precious children a tiny bit of happiness. I decided then and there that whatever he denied them I would supply out of my own pocket. I could certainly and easily afford it. It would be money well spent to bring these children one minute of pleasure. I was stunned when even denied them a floor runner for the linoleum floor. I tuned out, when he got up and started pacing around the room with his chest poked out. Then he started blustering something about the time he spent in Maine and it being twenty below zero. I had tuned back in by the time he started talking about a cough syrup he had come up and had taken for years. He was blustering about it then made a fool out of himself, when he began getting choked up. I had to hold in a gut busting laugh when he almost lost his balance and fell over from hitting himself in the chest.

ES POV

Now that trouble was all over from this morning and all our guests were gathered in 's office, some of the girls and me decided to take a little looksee. So we tiptoed up to the door and looked in on them.

That mean old man who had fussed at me and Bella was doing a lot of shouting about the time he spent in Maine. I found a hat and coat and put it on then I began copying him; the other girls gathered around me giggling at my show. I fell on the floor, the other girls ran off; I looked up to see why. The office doors were opened, and all our guests were standing there looking on.

EM POV

When the doors of the office opened and we all stepped out, our eyes were met with I considered the funniest and most precious sight. There in my coat and hat was the little curly haired child mocking Caius. It was so hard to hold in the laugh that was inside me. Of course Caius didn't take to kindly to this.

"Madame, is this the kind of respect you teach them?" Caius asked while pointing to the little girl who was still on the floor.

"Ohh my goodness!" she said with her face in a frown.

Caius rushed over an pulled her up to her feet and began shouting.

"How dare you take my hat and coat?" he said pointing his finger at her.

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Lombardi, but those things are mine," I told him.

He bent down and looked at the embroidered letters on the lapel of the coat.

"Yes, they are yours. This eyesight of mine is bad you know," he stuttered about.  
>"I was only playing," the little girl said with little lips puckered up.<p>

It was the sweetest thing I had ever seen. I wanted nothing more than to pick her up and assure her that no harm was done. There were others that had other ideas and wasted no time in making them known.

"There Mrs. Volturi, that's what comes from letting them play. Ridiculing their benefactors," he said blustering like the wind.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Sorry! It seems to me that this child is absolutely incorrigible. Every time I see her,she's making a disturbance of some sort," he said.

The child looked as if she would burst into tears any minute; even with Mrs. Cope holding her close asif trying to shield her from the harsh words being thrown around.

"She is rather a problem, Mr. Lombardi," Mrs. Volturi replied.

"A problem? If you ask me she's the sort of problem that might be better solved at a public institution," Caius barked.

"Oh no, we couldn't possibly send her away," Mrs. Cope said worriedly.

"Couldn't? I say you shall send her away! I say she'll have to go to a public institution!" he shouted.

That was it! I had reached my limit of politeness and stepped up to confront him.  
>"She'll have to do nothing of the kind..." I began.<p>

"Now look here, Mr.," Caius began, but I cut him off, as I looked down at him.

"If this child is sent away, I will not contribute one more penny to this orphanage!" I snapped while towering over Caius.

Surprised by my assertiveness, Caius backed up and looked up at me.  
>"Now see here, Mr. Masen, you can't..," Caius began.<p>

Again, I cut him off.

"I can and I will. I dare you to try me," I told him.

I made the impulsive decision right then that I wanted to adopt that precious child. I was already head over heels for her. She needed and deserved to be loved and adored for the little angel that she was. I could easily provide all she would ever need in life.

"Mrs. Volturi, I would like to talk to you and this little girl privately; perhaps your office would be a better place to do that," I said as I knelt down in front of the child and took her hands in mine.


	5. Talk With Curly

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

EM POV

After taking the child's hand, I led her away and followed Mrs. Volturi to her office. Once there, I sat down and put the child on my lap. I made sure she was comfortable before I began speaking.

"Young lady, I've got a great idea. Would you like me to tell to you?" I asked.

"Hmmm, yes," she answered hesitantly.

"Elizabeth," Mrs. Volturi said sharply.

"Oh, excuse me, yes sir," she said nearly in a whisper but with a smile on her face.

"That's better," Mrs. Volturi said in a somewhat more polite tone.

"Now look here, here's the secret; how would you like it if you and I got to be very very good friends?" I asked with a smile.

The little girl looked at me with wide eyes and spoke with confidence and the pure honesty that only a child can speak.

"I don't think I would like it, sir," she answered.

How refreshing it was that someone could be that honest and look so adorable doing it. I had to admit this child had me wrapped around her finger. I'd do anything in the world for her so I could see a smile on her face.

"Elizabeth!" Mrs. Volturi said.

I looked up and let her know not to scold the child, she was only answering my question.

"I would like to speak to Elizabeth alone, if you don't mind," I told Mrs. Volturi.

She granted my request and left us alone. I turned back to Elizabeth and asked her why she felt as she did.

"Ohhh, just because," she answered sweetly while poking the handkerchief I had down in my coat pocket.

"Just because? Oh come on now, you've got to give me a much better reason than that," I told her.

"Well, it's just because when grown ups come to visit us, we have yes ma'am and no sir and smile all the time,"she answered.

Her honesty and facial expression had me chuckling loudly. This child was amazing. I could already feel her making herself at home in my heart.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked her.

" A secret?" she gasped as it were some wonderful prize I was about to give her.  
>"Uh huh," I replied.<p>

"I won't tell anybody," she said with glee sparkling in her eyes.

"Shake,"I said sticking out my hand.

She put her hand in mine and we laughed as we sook hands. I got great pleasure from her laughter. I wanted to see and hear it as often as possible.

"Now, here's the secret; you don't have to say any of those things to me. You see, all this business out here is new to me; my regular business is being a lawyer," I told her.

"What's a lawyer?" she asked.

"Well if you ever get into trouble, a lawyer is the person who gets you out of trouble," I explained.

"Oh my, I could use one of those almost every day," she said with a giggle, as she played with my tie.

"Tell me,what's your name, sweet," I said.

"Elizabeth Renee Swan," she answered.

"Elizabeth Swan, well I've got a much better name for you than that. If I had my way, I'd call you curly top," I told her, as I pulled one of her little ringlets.

"That's what my daddy used call me and my mommy too!" she exclaimed with a big wide grin on her face.

"They did?" I replied.

"Umm hm," she answered.

"I'll bet you're just as wise as wise can be," I complimented her.

Children are always so much smarter than we give them credit for.

"Well, I can recite," she announced with a smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"Recite. Recite what?" I asked intrigued at what she might tell me.

"Oh just some poems," she replied.

"What kind of poems?" I asked.

"Before I was a little girl, I was a little bird. I could not laugh. I could not dance. I could not speak a word. But all about the woods I went and up into the sky. And isn't a pity I had forgotten how to fly?" she recited.

"I think that's the loveliest poem I've ever heard," I told her.

"I know more," she told me grinning proudly.

"Well go right ahead," I encouraged.

"I wake in the morning early and all always the very first thing. I poke out my head and I sit up in bed and I sing and I sing and I sing," she finished.

We both laughed. I was absolutely enthralled by her charm.

"I know more," she told me.

"Ohh, I'll bet you do," I said wrapping my arms around her and squeezing her in a hug.

She had brought me so much joy already in just the little time I had known of her and I knew she would continue to bring me so much more joy in the future.

"But listen, I've got a friend..," I began before she got me off with a giggle.

"Oh I bet that isn't true," she said.

"What?" I asked skeptically.

"You said you had a friend; I bet you have lots of friends,' she declared making us both chuckle.

"Curly, you're a regular ol' flatterer," I told her.

"Is that something bad?" she gasped and looked worried.

"Of course not, darling. Now look here, I'm pretty sure this friend of mine would like you. I think he'd like to give you a beautiful home and lovely clothes to wear. I think he'd love to buy you dozens of dolls and play things. When you grow up, he'd send you to the grandest schools and all sorts of nice things like that," I told her knowing that if I got my wish I would do just that.

I would give her anything her little heart desired; she wouldn't lack for anything money could buy. More than that though, she would have all the love and adoration a child cold ever want.

"But how could your fried do all that? I thought only daddies and mommies could do such nice things," she explained with that all knowing child logic.

"Well being a lawyer is where that comes in. Right now, you're too young to understand it, but I could arrange for this friend of mine to legally adopt you in court. Now, all I want you to tell me is how you would like it if my friend could do all those nice things for you. Would want him to?" I told her.

She looked as if she was thinking it over for a moment. Then looked back at me.  
>"I don't think I could do it," she said.<p>

"You couldn't? Why not?' I asked surprised and curious by her answer.

"Do I have to answer right away?" she asked.

I chuckled realizing this little girl was more wise and grown up than most adults I knew.

"You mean, you want time to think it over?" I asked.

"Could I come back and tell you in just a little while?" she asked.

"Why of course you can; I'll wait for you right here," I told her.

"Promise?" she asked getting down from my lap.

"Promise," I told her.

"Cross your heart?' she asked pointing her finger at my chest.

I smiled while I made a criss crossing sign over my heart and then held up my right hand. She giggle then ran off to find Bella. I watched her go with what I'm sure was joy filled expression on my face.


	6. Grateful

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

BS POV

I was in the kitchen helping get ready for dinner, when I heard Curly yelling for me. I looked up, as she came barreling through the door. She nearly ran Mrs. Cope over; she was going so fast.

"What in the world, child, has got you so excited?" she asked with a chuckle, as Curly flew by.

Curly didn't even stop to answer; she kept running until she was in my arms. She quickly and excitedly told me all about her talk with Mr. Masen. It scared and thrilled me that someone wanted to adopt her.

I was scared because I didn't want to be apart from her being she was the only family I had left. I was thrilled because I knew that she could have all the things that I and the orphanage couldn't and wouldn't give her.

SC POV

I couldn't imagine what in the world had Elizabeth Swan flying into the kitchen and yelling a the top of her lings, so I began walking in the direction She had just come from. Mr. Masen was in the doorway of the office. I went in to have a word with him. He seemed like such a nice man.

I was so thrilled when he stood up for Elizabeth. Caius Lombardi needed to be shown he didn't and couldn't run over everyone. That man got the most pleasure possible of knowing he could bully someone. He could make me mad enough to spit nails.

EM POV

I was still in the office waiting on Curly to come back, when I was soon joined by Mrs. Cope. She was a wise woman and had been around Curly for awhile, so I decided to ask her opinion.

"Mrs. Cope, I'd like you opinio on something, if I may ask it of you," I told her.

"Of course you may, Mr Masen. What is it you wish to ask about?" she replied.

"Suppose that youngster had a real chance in life? Suppose someone gave her everything that money can buy? " I asked her.

"Well of course, we always hope that our children may be adopted, but Elizabeth's case presents a special problem. You see..," she explained, but I cut her off.

"Well there's no human problem that can't be solved by kindness. By god, Mrs. Cope, I'll do it!" I announced.

"You mean you'll adopt Elizabeth?" she asked.

Her facial expression was one of sheer joy at the news that I wanted the little girl ; yet, I could ee a bit of confusion and concern on her face too.

"On one condition, she must never know that I'm her guardian," I said.  
>"Well, why not?" she asked.<br>"For the simple fact that she's always had to give thanks for every mouthful. I'm going to change all that; she's never going to have to be grateful to me. From now on, she's going to have all the wonderful things in life just because she has a right to them," I explained.  
>"Well the child will have to be told something," Mrs. Cope pointed out.<br>"That's right," I said just now realizing that I needed to put together a story to tell my inquisitive little darling.  
>I paced back and forth for a few minutes thinking and even talking out loud.<br>"I've got it; I'll tell her that I'm acting on behalf of a client. We'll say that she's being adopted by a man by the of Cullen. Let's call him Anthony Cullen," I told her and we both chuckled.  
>"Oh, Mr. Masen, well now before you go on with this plan of yours, there's something about Elizabeth that you must know," she was explaining.<br>Before she could on, a knock sounded on the door.  
>"Come in," I said.<br>The door opened and there was Curly with Bella. What a vision the two of them made.  
>"Well, have you made up your mind?", I asked Curly, as I picked her up.<br>She shook her head no with grin. I never knew what would come out of little mouth.  
>"You haven't? Why not?" I asked.<br>I couldn't wait to see what she would say.  
>"Could I tell your friend?" she asked with a giggle in her voice.<br>"My friend? Oh, you mean Mr. Cullen. Anthony Cullen. Well what is it you want to tell hm?" I asked her.  
>"I would like to tell him that I would love to go and live in his house, if my sister could come too," she told me.<br>"Your sister?" I asked surprised.  
>No one had mentioned the child having a sibling. I looked around the room at Mrs. Cope and Bella; their faces showed no surprise or shock.<br>"Yes, my sister Bella. She works in the kitchen," Curly explained jumping down and going over to Bella.  
>When I looked at them together, I could see family resemblances in them. Inside my heart raced at the possibility of getting both of my girls under my roof at the same time. For a moment, I wondered what people would think about me being so much older and taking in two young girls; one of which was completely grown. I wondered if and when there would ever come a day when Bella and I might have a more intimate relationship and what she and others would say about that as well. I decided that I didn't care what anyone else thought. That would be between Bella and I if and when it ever happened.<br>"Here she is," Curly said, as she wrapped her arms around Bella's legs.  
>"This is Bella Swan, Mr. Masen," Mrs. Cope said.<br>"Yes, we've met," I said not being able to take my eyes off Bella.  
>"Isn't my sister pretty? And she's awfully nice too," Curly said.<br>"Mr. Masen, I'm very grateful to you; I mean to your friend for wanting to adopt Curly, but you see when my father and mother..," she trailed off there and looked as if she'd break into tears.  
>It made me concerned for her; I also wanted to take her in my arms and comfort her. Nobody as beautiful as Bella should wear such sadness in there eyes.<br>"Darling, could run outside and play for just a minute?" Bella asked Curly.  
>"Must I?" Curly asked in return.<br>It was obvious she didn't want to leave Bella in her upset state. It was very sweet how much they cared for one another. With the age difference one would think that Bella was Curly's mother instead of older sister.  
>"I think you better," Bella told her.<br>"Alright then," Curly said, as she skipped out of the room.  
>When Curly was gone, Bella began to speak.<br>"You see, Mr. Masen, at the time my father and mother were killed..," she said, but I interrupted her.  
>"Killed?", I asked with a surprised tone.<br>"Yes, in an automobile accident," she explained.  
>"Oh Bella, love, I'm sorry," I said quietly.<br>I could understand better now why Bella had so much pain in her eyes when she mentioned her parents. I had recently lost my own father and I missed him very much.  
>"At the hospital just before they..just before they died, I promised them that Curly and I would ever be separated. I couldn't break that promise, Mr. Masen. She needs me and I need her," she explained.<br>My heart was breaking for her, as she explained to me how she came to be at the orphanage. I wanted to take them both away with me and fill all of their days with nothing but pleasant things and fun.  
>"I understand," I said, as I reached for her hand.<br>"I hope you'll thank your friend for us. Please tell him how grateful we are, but goodbye, Mr. Masen," she said shaking my hand.  
>Then she was gone; she had left me standing there wanting to go after her, but I knew she needed a private moment. <p>


	7. Daydreaming

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a couple weeks. My dad was diagnosed with cancer of the esophogus so it's been a little hectic around my house. I'll try to get back to updating daily.

EPOV  
>Later that evening, I was at home playing a tune that had come to me on the piano. It was a tune I'd never heard before; it just sort began flowing from my head to my fingers as I thought about Bella and Curly. I was missing them both so much already and wanted then with me.<p>

"I like that," my Aunt Esme told me, as he sat drinking her tea.

"Thank you, Aunt Esme," I replied.

"Is that your own composition?" she asked.

"Yes, the very latest. The melody came to me only this evening," I answered.

"It's the loveliest piece you've ever done, Edward. It has real feeling," she said.

I glanced over at her even though she couldn't see me because her back was to me. It made me realize how deep my feelings were and how very real they were for both Bella and Curly.

"Your nephew does have real feeling, my darling, just like anyone else," I told her, as I continued to play.

"I'm going upstairs to write some letters. I will come down and kiss you goodnight before I go to bed," she said standing up.

"Promise?" I asked smiling.

"I do," she replied.

"Alright, it's a bargain. In the meantime, I will be thinking up at least six new compliments for you," I told her.

She and I were very close. It had been that way since my mother had died when I was a young boy. We had grown even closer when my late Uncle Carlisle had gotten ill and I was there to help take care of him until he passed. After his passing it's only been she, my father and myself. Her and my uncle were never able to have children; they were going to adopt around the time my mother died. After she died and I came to live with them, they decided against it. I missed my father and mother both greatly, but my aunt and uncle were the next best thing to my own parents I could have ever asked for. My father had a hard time dealing with my mother's death. He wasn't the same anymore. He tried his best to care for me, but just couldn't come to grips with the grief he felt. He buried himself in his work. I knew he loved me dearly, but had a hard time being reminded of the woman he lost everytime he looked at me. I tried to never dwell on that though and make do with the life I had been given.  
>I continued to play, after aunt Esme had gone up stairs. Once I was alone words began forming in my head to go with the melody I was playing.<p>

"Only yesterday morning, life was as real as can be. The roar of a train, the wind and rain. Then without any warning, suddenly you came to me. Bewildered I stand in my wonderland. It's all so new to me, how gay the day can start This den within my heart, this change thrillingly strange, Since fate brought you to me. I've climbed a garden wall and everything is all so new to me! Life's ships in distress, like a deep wilderness, like mist in the sky so lost am I. Until I find my way, I hope you'll see me through because it's all so new to me," I sang.

I stopped playing and began pacing around the room. Every painting reminded me of Curly; it made me long for her and for Bella to be there with me. The whole time I paced, the melody kept playing in my mind. I realize what I was doing and finally sat down. I had just dozed off, when aunt Esme came in and woke me.

EsPOV

I had been upstairs writing some letters and listening to Edward as he played and sang. It brought great joy to my heart, as I listened. There had been a change in him since he's left the house this morning. There was a lightness to his step and anew bright glitter in his eyes. I can only assume that it has something to do with a girl.

"Edward," I called out, as I entered the library.

He was dozing in one of the high-back wing chairs. I went over and laid my hand on his arm and called his name again. He opened his eyes and looked at me with a smile.

"Oh, aunt Esme," he said rising from the chair.

"Well, I'm waiting," I told him.

"Waiting, waiting for what?" he asked.

"For my compliments, of course. You promised me an even half dozen," I reminded him.

"So I did. Well I won't be able to keep that promise; I've been very busy," he said.

"Busy," I playfully scoffed.

"Word of honor," he said with a smile.

"What pray tell have you been doing?" I asked.

"I've been playing an old and charming game. I've been daydreaming," he explained.

"Hmph!" I huffed playfully.

"Just suppose for example, see that painting there?" he asked as if I couldn't see as well as he did.

"Well, of course I do. I'll have you know young man that my eyesight is as goof as it ever was," I said.

"Well just suppose the figure of that lovely child should suddenly come to life.

Suppose it smiled at you and waved it's hand. What would you do?" he asked, as turned to look at me with a dreamy look in his eye.

"I'd call a doctor. Now, Edward, now, now take it easy; well the truth of the matter is I just love your game,"I stammered thinking the pressure he's been under had finally made him crack up.

He'd been under a lot of strain and stress since Carlisle had passed and now his father. I thought maybe he was just over worked from having to sort out his father's estate.

"I'd adore it if the child in that picture could come into this home and actually live with us," I told him.

"Do you really mean it, aunt Esme?" he asked as if he really believed that a painting to could come to life.

"Well there's nothing that makes a home happier than the sound of a child's laughter," I answered trying to placate him.

If he was losing his mind, I didn't want to upset him by nor going along with him for the time being.

"That's it! My mind is made up; I'll do it!" he exclaimed.

"Do what?" I asked.

"We'll open our place at South Hampton. In the meantime I can arrange all the legal details and you can do all the shopping required. All the summer clothes and other things that will be needed. Aunt Esme, we're going to have a glorious summer. I'll send a limo out next week," he said getting lost in his plans.

"Send the limo out for what!" I exclaimed thinking he had really gone off the deep end. I was getting more and more worried by the minute.

"Why for that lovely child in the painting, of course," he said as if I were the one who was not with it.

I'd had quite enough; there was something wrong and he was going to a doctor if I had to drag him every step of the way.

"Now, Edward, game or no game, you sound a little touched in the head. Perhaps it's all the strain you've been placed under the last few weeks," I told him.

"Ohh, I've gone plain mad, Aunt Esme, delightfully mad!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I think I will send for that doctor," I told him.

"Well I would if I were you; and before that doctor arrives, allow me to be the first to congratulate you," he said taking my hand in his own.

"Congratulate me for what?" I asked him thinking he was completely off his rocker.  
>"My dear, you're about to become a mother," he announced with a smile.<p>

EM POV

I knew my actions and words had thrown Esme for a loop; I knew she was thinking I had truly lost my mind. I'll admit I probably had, but I didn't care what anyone else thought. I wanted to give my Bella and Curly the best that life had to offer them and that's exactly what I was going to do.


	8. ff petition

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts

Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Ever

Be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS

Reverence of the Night Rain

Katie E. Black

carmeleissle5cullen

scorpion'sangel2009

coconspirators


End file.
